1. Field of the Invention. The invention relates to an energy store for a vehicle and to a method for providing an energy store for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art. Energy stores can be used as a drive for electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles. The energy stores that are integrated into the vehicle typically have to be protected against high load or acceleration peaks that occur, for example, in a crash situation. DE 10 2011 016 081 A1 discloses an apparatus that mounts the entire energy store in a sprung manner in the vehicle for protection.
The energy stores that are integrated into the vehicle typically comprise a housing and energy store cells embedded in the housing. Clearances typically are formed between the housing and the energy store cells due to manufacturing tolerances and as a result of the production process of the housing. Overloading that occurs, for example, in the case of pronounced braking, acceleration or in a crash situation can cause a relative movement of the energy store cell arrangement with respect to the housing due to the clearance. This relative movement can lead to damage of one or more energy store cells of the energy store and/or can deform the housing. The prior art has no way to prevent this undesired relative movement within the energy store.
It is an object of the invention to provide an energy store, in which damage to the energy store cell arrangement or the individual energy store cells can be avoided even in the case of high load or acceleration peaks, for example in the crash situation.